You Are My Sunshine, My Only Sunshine
by MissToastie
Summary: When chasing a perp goes wrong for Jane, and her unborn baby.


**Trigger Warning:** Miscarriage.

- MT.

* * *

"Excellent craftsmanship, Susie!" Maura cheered on from the left of the autopsy table, watching as her assistant Susie Chang confidently and carefully stitched the 'Y' incision on the elderly woman that lay on the table. "So precise, every stitch is stitched with compassion and empathy, I'm very proud Senior Criminalist Chang."

With finishing the final stitch of what felt like a thousand, Susie stepped back and beamed at her mentor. "I had the best teacher!"

"And I had the best student." Maura smirked and gracefully bowled her head.

"Doc!"

Maura turned her attention to the door that opened behind her. "Sergeant Korsak, is everything okay?" The doctor's looked at the respected detective who stood puffing in her morgue.

"It's Jane." Korsak paused and cleared his throat. "She was taken to hospital, I don't even know what happened, I-I she was there and then she was down and I don't know how!" The oldest in the room placed his hand on his forehead and wiped the glistening sweat away. "She wants you to go to the hospital Doc."

"Absolutely." Maura quickly pulled her gloves off her hands and tossed them into the bin near the autopsy table. "Susie, can you please see that Mrs. Carter's body is returned to her Mortuary refrigerator." Her heart pounded in her chest as she excused herself to get changed in her office. Silently, she prayed that everything would be okay.

As Maura grabbed her phone, her bag, and her keys, she left the door and headed to the elevator.

"Doc," Korsak walked and placed a hand on Maura's shoulder. "I don't know what's going on but she doesn't want anyone else to know that she's in hospital, not her mother, not her brother, no one." Korsak emphasized the last of the sentence, raising his left eyebrow at Maura.

"I understand Detective, Senior Criminalist Chang won't say a thing, you have my word." Maura looked back to the elevator as the doors opened in front of the two. As they stepped inside and hit their destined floor numbers, Maura turned to the Sergeant. "What happened?"

"We were chasing a perp in an abandoned building, and she's faster than me, she ran ahead up the stairs, turned the corner and next thing I get there and she was on the floor at the bottom, apparently the punk was under the stair way and deliberately tripped Jane." Korsak punched at the wall of the elevator. "Shoulduv been me, Doc."

Maura swallowed the bile that had made its way to her throat. She clenched her eyes shut at the burning she felt as the sick feeling made its way back down. Jane had fallen down a flight of stairs. She needed to get to the hospital now.

"The kid's been through the ringer. She didn't need this after losing Frost." Korsak sighed at the memory of their fallen friend and colleague. The elevator door opened for Vince to step off in direction of the Homicide department. "I mean she's probably only cracked a few ribs but you know how stubborn she is, she won't take time off for it."

"I'll see that she does." Was all Maura could manage to say. She said her goodbye to the Sergeant and promised to let him know of how Jane is when she finds out any news. As the elevator doors closed, Maura thanked a god she didn't believe in that she was alone as hives broke out across the base of her neck. She knew that she wouldn't be able to keep the promise she had just made; for that was a secret only she had been confided in.

* * *

"Excuse me," Maura breathed as she reached the reception in the emergency department. "I'm Doctor Maura Isles, I'm here to see Detective Jane Rizzoli, I believe she was brought in by ambulance within the last hour."

"Absolutely Doctor Isles, Detective Rizzoli has made it clear that on your arrival you are to be taken straight in to see her." The young lady smiled sweetly at Maura as she buzzed the Doctor through. "She's in room 10."

The blonde made her way down the corridor, stopping at the door or room 10; she took in a deep breath before opening the door.

"Oh Jane."

Maura closed the door and dropped her bag on the floor in an unlike Maura fashion, she raced to the bedside of Jane and wrapped her arms around the detective.

"I'm so scared" Jane sobbed into the arms of her best friend, her confidant. "My stomach hurts so bad."

"Did you fall directly on your stomach, Jane?" Maura asked as she pulled back from Jane's hold and grimaced as Jane nodded and began crying once again. She looked to the door as someone had knocked and stepped inside.

"I'm sorry to disturb you both, but I'm Doctor Nicholls and I'm here to perform the ultrasound on you Miss Rizzoli."

"Please stay," Jane grabbed onto Maura's arm. "I can't do this without you please. I don't want to look. Don't make me look, please." She sobbed into Maura's shoulder whispering 'please' over and over.

"I won't go anywhere. I'll stay here." Maura placed a kiss on top of Jane's head.

Doctor Nicholls smiled sympathetically at Maura before she began to set the ultrasound in place. She moved the blanket from around Jane's stomach and lift the hospital gown she was wearing and folded it over her breasts. "Now this will be cold and I apologize for that." The doctor placed gel on Jane's stomach.

Jane closed her eyes and looked away from the monitor, her grip on Maura's hand tightened, and eased when her best friend traced her thumb in circles on top of her hand.

"How far into the pregnancy are you, Miss Rizzoli?"

When Jane didn't answer, Doctor Nicholls looked in Maura's direction.

"4 weeks into the second trimester," Maura paused momentarily. "16 weeks and 3 days to be exact."

Maura watched the screen as Doctor Nicholls moved the ultrasound wand around on Jane's stomach. The baby lay with its legs stretched out, with one arm on its stomach. Maura continued to watch intensely; hoping, and praying to a god she didn't believe in that the doctor could find a heartbeat.

Doctor Nicholls turned her attention from the monitor and looked at Maura with sympathetic eyes. Tears surfaced in Maura's eyes as she nodded in understanding. She mouthed "please" to the Doctor, and watched as she left the room.

"Maur..." Jane's voice was broken.

She knew.

Bringing Jane's hand to her lips, she placed a gentle kiss to her knuckles. "I'm sorry, Jane." She whispered.

2 legs. 2 arms. 1 heart, no heartbeat.

"No!" A strangled sob escaped from Jane's throat as tears over took the detective's body. "No, Maura, No!" She yelled, pushing Maura's hand away. "NO!"

"I'm sorry." Maura knew she had to be the strong one, her best friend needed her, but damn it she couldn't control her tears. She pushed the bar down on the bed and slid in next to Jane; wrapping her arms around Jane's shoulders and pulling her in. "I'm so, so sorry, Jane." She knew she needed to say something more, anything but sorry, sorry, sorry.

But nothing came.

"Don't leave." Fragile words came in whispered form.

"I won't leave." Whispered words replied. "I'll never leave."

**You were just a small bump unborn for four months then torn from life.**

**Maybe you were needed up there but we're still unaware as why.**

* * *

**(Lyrics in bold - Small Bump by Ed Sheeran)**

Apologies for the one shots.

I will be finishing the final chapter of 'Brave' tomorrow for anyone who reads that story, too.

I hope you all had a lovely Easter.

Stay safe, and remember reviews make the world go 'round.

- MT.


End file.
